


I'll Be Home

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [48]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Q has no faith.





	I'll Be Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 16 of the '31 days of Bond' on tumblr and the prompt 'over the comms' and the prompt of 'snowball fight' at adventdrabbles.

_Transcript from 16/12/2017  
Q branch operative: Q  
Agent in field: Bond, James  
Classification: 8  
Location: Q-branch, St Petersburg_

"Are you humming _That's Amore_ , James?"

"What can I say? The stars are out, it's a crisp winter night, and I've you in my ear. It's almost like being in love."

-sounds of a cup being drunk-

"Someone's been going through his old records, has he?"

"Make another crack at my age and I'll do worse."

"Humph. Frank Sinatra, huh?"

"My hotel neighbor has been playing it loudly. I think he's trying to court the woman across the alley."

"That's..."

"Quite."

"Isn't he... Isn't she?"

"Love has no limits, Q, dear."

"Oh, mind that wayward --"

-sound of snow hitting-

"...never mind."

-muffled noises of snow being brushed off a coat-

"Snowball fights. Universal around the world."

"Do you know what I wish was universal?"

"Hmm?"

"Lovers being together on Christmas."

"You're doubting that I'll be home?"

"You're on the trail of a known smuggler with a possible drug and weapon connection. I dare say you've got a very high chance of something blowing up and getting lost on your way home. I suspect somewhere in Eastern Europe."

"You're building quite the score."

"Oh?"

"First a crack about my age and now about how I handle missions. I can actually handle them quietly, you know."

-sounds of computer keys-

"Looking for me, darling?"

"Behind you. He has a syringe in his front pocket."

"Maybe he's just excited to see me."

"Oh, that was awful, even for you."

-sounds of computer keys-

"What are you doing with those kids? James, don't get them involved."

-muttered curses-

"Of course you're not going to listen to me. Yes, divert the snowball fight to a potential terrorist. Excellent plan."

"And I've slipped away. It worked."

"Stop being smug."

"Too late."

-muttered curses-

"Five going your way."

"I see them. Q?"

-sounds of computer keys-

"Yes, James?"

"I'll be home for Christmas. I promise."

_End transcript_


End file.
